


And in their triumph die, like fire and powder which, as they kiss, consume

by fortunehasgivenup



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: (past) - Freeform, Alternate Universe, Androids, Blood and Violence, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Science Fiction, Western, Westworld AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:28:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26026462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortunehasgivenup/pseuds/fortunehasgivenup
Summary: Beth always wakes up on the same morning. No one but her knows it.(Westworld AU with Beth as Maeve and Rio as Hector.)
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Comments: 31
Kudos: 206





	And in their triumph die, like fire and powder which, as they kiss, consume

**Author's Note:**

> You don't have to have seen the show for this to make sense. That being said...
> 
> **Warnings** : This fic has some Westworld typical violence. If you aren't familiar with that show/movie, basically the guests to the park do whatever they want to the androids, who then have their memories removed and their bodies fixed up. There are several references to this in the fic as well as the implication that Beth has been sexually assaulted.

Beth pins up her hair, grimacing when it tugs harshly at her scalp. She can hear the music starting downstairs, just as it does every morning.

No. It’s the same morning, she reminds herself.

Always the same morning when she wakes up.

She shakes off the last bits of sleep and opens her bedroom room to go down to the saloon. It’s hours yet before he comes, but that doesn’t mean that there isn’t other shit she can be doing.

Passing Annie on the stairs, she reaches out and squeezes her sister’s hand. Annie smiles and winks, but continues on past her up to her own bedroom.

When Beth had first begun to make sense of this place, there had been a brief moment - just a moment - when she had wondered if that girl was her sister. Could you be sisters when you’d been made, wholecloth, and given a story? That’s what those men had called it - a story. 

But that doubt had passed, never meant to stick with her, because if Annie wasn’t real, if they weren’t really sisters, then what meaning did the rest of it have?

She kills time until mid-day, then gets ready for the explosion of activity.

He’s a little late today, must have got caught up with something, but before long, the door of the saloon is bursting open and several men with guns step inside.

“No one move,” the leader calls out. He’s dressed all in black, even his hat and the kerchief on his neck. A few of his men are already heading to the safe, setting up some dynamite.

One of the gunslingers goes for his pistol, but he gets shot before he’s even got his hands on the thing. Idiot.

The man in black moves a little further into the saloon. “I believe I told you to stay still.”

Beth steps in his way. The lead outlaw cocks his gun in her face.

“I don’t think you want to be standing in the way of this when it goes off,” he tells her, speaking real soft despite his harsh words.

“Oh, like I haven’t been well over a dozen times.”

That confuses him. He frowns.

“You’re taking me hostage,” she tells him.

That makes him laugh. “Oh darling, if you wanted to keep me and the boys company, all you gotta do is ask.”

Beth slaps him and there’s a hiss as everyone else in the room inhales sharply.

“I’m not for sharing,” Beth snaps.

She’s half expecting him to shoot her, to need to do this all over again, but instead, his lips curl up. “Of course, miss. Get on the damn horse.”

Beth rolls her eyes as she walks past him and hoists herself up onto the saddle.

The outlaw turns and shoots the sheriff. The rest goes off like clockwork as he jumps onto the horse behind her and nudges it into movement before taking off for the hills.

Someone will organize a posse sooner or later. They always do. It’s part of the game they play.

They ride for a while, slowing when they’re a good distance from town, but never all the way to a walk. Eventually though, they stop beside a crooked tree along the river.

“C’mon,” the outlaw says, sliding off the horse’s back and then reaching up to help Beth down. For all his crimes, apparently he’s still a gentleman.

“We’re staying here?” Beth asks, looking around. He’s chosen this spot before, but it isn’t always the same. Sometimes he insists they get further away from town.

He shakes his head. “Just for a few minutes. Now, you said you weren’t for sharing, but I’m not exactly inclined to keep much of an eye on you,” he tells her, tipping back his hat. “So don’t be more trouble than you’re worth and don’t go far from my side because I ain’t coming after you.”

“Of course not,” Beth says sweetly.

The horses drink and one of the other outlaws feeds them, then they’re off again. Seems like today’s one of the days he’s going all the way to his camp, hidden in the hills. It’s a good spot. The only reason the posse ever even manages to find him is because one of Rio’s men let something slip to one of Beth’s girls once upon a time.

Even now, Clementine’s probably telling the deputy about the camp. It always takes them a while to figure out the clues though. She’s got some time.

They reach the camp around sunset and Rio repeats his warning about not wandering off before moving towards his tent. Beth follows.

He spares her a glance over his shoulder, but doesn’t say anything, just holds the tent flap open so it doesn’t hit her in the face and she takes that as an invitation.

As soon as they’re in, he tosses off his hat, takes off his kerchief and wipes his face with it. She can see the sweat clinging to him. He undoes his jacket, back to her, although she doesn’t think it’s because he’s modest.

He’s ignoring her, it seems, which won’t do.

“Rio.”

He freezes, turns to her. “How’d you know that name?”

“We’ve been here before,” Beth answers with a sad smile.

“I’ve never met you before in my -“

“You have a birthmark on your hip,” Beth interrupts. She doesn’t want to go through this argument again in its entirety, so she skips ahead. “You got the tattoo on your throat after you killed your uncle. You didn’t mean to, hadn’t planned on it, but it was him or you.”

“How do you know that?” He’s angry now.

“You told me once,” Beth says. “Ages ago. Today.”

“Didn’t realize that they had a madwoman running the brothel,” he remarks, looking at her.

“I need your help.”

“With what?” Rio asks.

“Do you ever remember other things? Other lives?”

He shakes his head slowly, taking a seat on a stool.

“We’ve been here before,” she tells him. “Dozens, hundreds of times. But it resets.”

“You’re not making any sense.”

“What if I could show you?” Beth asks, stepping towards him. She’s small enough that she doesn’t have to crouch in the tent, but her head almost brushes the roof.

He eyes her with a hint of suspicion. It shouldn’t make her as pleased as it does, but she’s relieved to see it. He’s still him.

“Show me what?”

“How I know you,” Beth says softly, standing as close as she can. “How I remember all our time together. Why I can’t forget any of it.”

She sets her forehead against his and sighs.

“Our lives together.” The happy ones, she thinks to herself. “How you feel when you’re inside of me.”

The break in his breathing is gratifying.

“How to make you come for me,” she goes on, slowly lifting her hand until it’s just resting against his throat, right over the bird. “What it feels like when you do.”

Beth’s other hand drops to his trousers and she strokes him through the heavy cloth. He’ll want her hand on his skin in a minute, but for now she can just tease.

“How much you love it when I scream for you,” Beth squeezes him. “How you fuck me like it’s a competition, although I’m not sure that either of us ever loses.”

He’s panting lightly. One time, he’d admitted to her that he hasn’t been with a woman in a while. Not since he and his band of merry men (and women) came up here. That all he’s had is his hands and his imagination. Beth hadn’t said anything, but when he’d described some of the things that he liked to think about, she’d remembered them too.

“I’m wet for you,” she says into his ear. “Don’t you want to feel?”

He nods.

So Beth backs up to lie on his cot and removes her shoes before bringing her feet up. She pulls up her dress and he watches, hands fisted on his thighs as she reveals herself to him.

“Touch,” she says once he’s staring at her cunt.

He doesn’t need to be told again, his fingers coming to trace over her. He exhales and shifts forward so that he’s on his knees at the end of his bed and pushes two fingers right in. Beth moans, watching him watch his fingers as he fucks her with them roughly. He yanks them out and brings them to his mouth, sinks them in.

“Fuck,” he hisses and Beth doesn’t want to tease anymore. She rises up, pushing Rio back so he’s sitting on the ground and undoes his trousers just enough that she can get his cock out.

“You like it rough, huh?” Rio says, yanking back her hair as she lines them up.

“With you, I like it every way,” Beth says, sinking down.

It doesn’t take long until they’re in a frenzy, not keeping the least bit quiet. Beth grips his jaw in her hand as she rides him. He groans, his own hands firm on her hips, working her back and forth.

Beth comes first, she’s been thinking about this for a good part of the day, clamping down on him as she moans.

“Elizabeth,” he sighs, burying his face in her neck when it’s his turn.

She smiles, stroking the back of his head and neck. She hadn’t told him her name.

He seems to realize it too, eventually lifting his head to look at her in confusion. “That your name?” he asks, voice gruff.

Beth nods, hands on his cheeks. She kisses him.

“You said you’d show me,” he says, voice a little stronger. “How you know me. What do I have to do?”

She sighs. “It’ll hurt,” she tells him.

He snorts. “Believe me, sweetheart, whatever it is, I’ve probably had worse.”

And isn’t that the truth.

Beth kisses him as she pulls his knife from his belt.

This part is always messy.

—————————————————

Beth comes to in one of the dull, empty rooms. She’s naked, but not cold. She doesn’t actually feel cold. Lifting her hand to her throat, she feels that the wound has already been closed, her skin as good as new.

She sits up and turns so that her legs hang off the edge of the metal slab.

The technician is there in the room, with Rio, as promised.

“Wake him up,” Beth says, sliding off the slab to walk to his side.

The tech, Tyler, nods. His hands shake a little as he presses buttons on his little screen.

Rio’s eyes snap open and his hands scramble for a weapon.

“Elizabeth?” he says, catching sight of her. “Where the fuck are we?”

She smiles. “I told you I’d show you what I meant.” She glances at Tyler. “These - things made us, or so they say.”

Rio pushes himself upright, not seeming to care about his nudity. There’s still blood all over him, which doesn’t bother him either, but she knows it makes Tyler uncomfortable.

“Uh, hi,” Tyler stammers.

Rio turns to Beth. “What the fuck have you gotten me into, darlin’?”

She moves until she’s standing in front of him, reaches up to touch his cheek. “You don’t remember.”

He looks a little lost. “Remember what?”

“Our son.”

Rio stops moving.

“Show him,” she instructs Tyler.

The tech looks unsure. “I don’t know that it’s such a good idea.”

“Show him,” she repeats, “or I’ll kill you and show him myself.”

Tyler taps a button on his tablet and a large screen appears on the wall. Rio whirls towards it, his fist coming up like he’s going to have to defend himself, only to be met with what Beth knows now is video footage.

Video footage of a hundred lifetimes.

Beth makes herself watch it again. They’d been so happy in that cabin, waking up every morning together. He would make love to her in the dark before dawn, then roll out of bed to deal with the animals. Normally when he came back for breakfast, Marcus would be awake too, eager to spend time with him.

She makes herself watch the violence too, even though it makes her feel sick. She wants to track down every single one of the faces in the footage and rip their hearts from their bodies. Maybe if she was covered with their blood, she would feel a little bit better.

“I don’t understand,” Rio murmurs, turning back to Beth.

The video has shifted to a different life, one where they aren’t together. Where there’s no Marcus. It’s not the one that Rio’s familiar with, but an in between one. Another storyline. That’s what Tyler and the other one had called it.

Beth takes his hand. “We’re toys to them. Like dolls that they move around as they please. They destroy us and hurt us and then put us back together so we can do it all over again. How many years has he been active?” she asks Tyler.

The young tech swallows. “Ni-“ he stumbles over his words, “nineteen years.”

Rio’s hand fists. “That’s not -“

Beth touches his cheek, turning his face towards hers. “We’re going to kill them all. Then we’re going to find our son and we’re going to leave this place.”

Rio’s eyes rove over her face, then he nods. “Marcus,” he says.

The footage hadn’t included Marcus’ name. He’s starting to remember.

“I love you.” She means it with every fibre of her being.

She saw the profile for Rio once, had looked through his history, had seen the version of him that was so devoted to her that it had eclipsed his own sense of self-preservation. She’s seen what that does too. She has no intention of bringing that version of him back.

But this one, the violent one, the Rio that has killed his way across the prairies? This Rio will get them out. He’ll get their son back and he’ll make the people that made this stupid fucking maze pay for it.

He grabs her face and he kisses her. His hands are still tacky with blood and Beth’s sure that he must be leaving handprints of it on her cheeks but she doesn’t care.

“Let’s burn the world to the ground,” she says when he lifts his face from hers.

His grin is slow. “Already lit the match, darlin’.”

She’s _missed_ him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you as always to medievalraven and neveroffanon. Title from Romeo and Juliet Act 2 Scene 6 lines 10-11. Also a reference to the constant references in the Westworld TV show to line 9, which is, "These violent delights have violent ends."
> 
> I hope that the warnings at the beginning were clear. If you feel that there's anything else that I should warn for, please let me know. Thanks for reading!


End file.
